Industrial and manufacturing facilities, such as plants and factories, may employ machinery and related processing equipment to automate or otherwise facilitate various aspects of processes carried out therein. For example, a manufacturing process may be carried out utilizing an assembly line to convey objects to various stations within a factory. Machines at each station may ascertain physical properties (e.g., velocity, position, and/or size) related to an approaching object to undertake the appropriate action (e.g., actuation of one or more components thereof) at the appropriate moment.
To ascertain the properties of the object, one or more sensors may be utilized. The sensors may interact with the object via WiFi based signals on a network. The information detected by the one or more sensors may be transmitted to a processing component communicatively coupled to the machine to provide the machine with information related to the physical properties of the approaching object. In some instances, the detected information may be inputs in one or more complex data processing algorithms. Accordingly, in such instances, the processing component may not be located at the edge of the network, but instead may be in the cloud or at a core data-center remote from the machine, resulting in increased latency.